midchildan_grievousfandomcom-20200215-history
Grievous
Grievous, known as''' General Grievous to the CIS, and known as '''"Grievous-kun" by Nanoha Takamachi, and known by Mr. Grievous by Droop-a-Long Coyote, and known by Reinforce Zwei as "Grievie" is the main protagonist/hero of Mid-Childan Grievous. He is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Personalities and Appearance Warlord Personality On Kalee, Qymaen jai Sheelal was a warlord much like Megatron from Transformers and had no mercy or compassion what so ever to his enemies and allies unless they help him. The warlord was war-happy and chased after millions, killing them in the process. Cyborg Personality When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being. He chose to become a cyborg for only two goals, rid the Galaxy of the sinister Jedi, and be the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen. Despite fighting of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Grievous hates the Clone Wars, and only joined for his reasons and not Dooku's political reasons. He exploited the Jedi's compassion for the clone troopers under their command, exemplified during his attack on the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. Grievous also showed a certain amount of attachment to Gor, his pet roggwart, whom he doted on while housing at his lair on the third moon of Vassek. Grievous was visibly angered when the evil Kit Fisto killed Gor, citing it as another crime for which the Jedi Order would pay dearly. He also seemed to have a kind of bond with his caregiver droid EV-A4D: though Grievous did snap or shout at him from time to time, he allowed the medical droid to criticize and even insult him without tearing him apart, as he would with any other droid in a similar situation. He has lost his warlord spirit and conquering spirits and changed to a compassionate, wrathful, and friendly hero. It is said that he has mercy and compassion for even his allies, as evidenced during his time with the Separatists. Though, he will not use mercy and compassion every time, as seen when he engaged Fisto and Nahdar in his lair and on the clone base of Kamino. Sometimes, Grievous can be super-compassionate by sparing several Jedi foes such as Ahsoka or his archenemy Kenobi and it sometimes leads to his own wounds though he still continues being a hero with compassion. Though, there are limits to his mercy. Grievous can a very wrathful hero during the Clone Wars as seen various times as when he sent holograms of captured villains and only lived to see evil die. This heroic wrathful side is only seen if the Jedi or others such as Gungans, have wronged him, he will get very angry and try to kill his villainous enemies, making villains beware of Grievous's wrath. at the villains.]] On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician knowing very good ground tactics and space tactics. On the ground, Grievous knows how to command his heroic forces and in space, he is the "Hyperspace Master" calculating every planet of the sinister Republic's and invading with his heroic fleets. Besides that, Grievous is also an excellent pilot and can pilot any craft such as his Soulless One fighter craft or even a evil Kaminoan ship which he stole during the Third Battle of Kamino. He is also very courageous in battle, leading his droid army in the front and sometimes plays the "Behind the Scenes" Hero role as seen where he commands the battles from the landing craft instead of full on fighting them. In space, Grievous does the same; Keeps his heroic Command Ship in the back while his smaller forces do the work. When in battle, the heroic Grievous is always determined to win against his sinister foes and always foil the evil plans of the Jedi. Onto Grievous's dislikes, he dislikes the Sith and Jedi (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them enslaving him on Kalee and being crazy towards everyone, and the Sith, for not being trustworthy. He disliked the Jedi and the Sith since one, the entire Jedi Order hated him for no reason and two, they were both hurting the heroic General of the Confederacy. Another dislike of General Grievous is he dislikes lies and tricks as the heroic General has been tricked before by many other villains. Another part of Grievous's personality is that he won't kill the Jedi unless self-defense, or if you really tick him off. In other words, Grievous's heroic goals end up with him usually wanting to capture them or bring them to justice as he did with Eeth Koth and Adi Gallia, both feared Dark Acolytes that pretended to be on the Jedi side. He has an intense rivalry with evil and Grievous wants his rival to surrender to the CIS but the villainous Jedi never listens, which almost leads Grievous into killing Obi-Wan various times and the sinister Kenobi, just wants Grievous dead for no reason as much as his padawan Anakin Skywalker. He has been being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, San Hill, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as his own Driver battle droids. He also cares for battle droids, as he chose to lead them in the Clone Wars, but he loses his patience with the droids for their stupid, annoying, and sassy actions and has been known to destroy them by smacking their heads off, cutting them in half, or smacking them off ledges. Count Dooku usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases and started slapping them less as they were improved from the early part of the war. He also tends to do a lot of heroic laughs throughout the The Clone Wars as seen various times. Appearance Grievous is a seven foot tall Kaleesh cyborg with gold eyes. Originally, he was smaller than that and was taller due to the cybernetic body. His faceplate has three moutholes where the General breathes from and in his upgraded body, Grievous has four moutholes, much like his . The hero has the Kaleesh eye marks on his head. Grievous's legs appear sexy to some. He wears a Kaleesh cloak on him that goes down to his back. Due to his back problems when the CIS built him, Grievous is usually hunched over and appears smaller than his B1 battle droids and allies. Grievous has four fingers on each hand in his original body and in his upgraded body, Grievous has six fingers on each hand. When his arms split into two, he has two fingers each hand (original body), and three fingers each hand (new body). Powers and Abilities In his original evil warlord body, Qymaen wielded a sword and possibly a bowcaster. Other than that, Qymaen was a fierce fighter and killed millions in his day. In his cybernetic body, Grievous has numerous weapons and emplacements on his heroic body. Grievous carries four lightsabers on his waist; two on the front of his waist and two on his behind area. He only has those four lightsabers only had only one extra after he lost it during it fight with Ventress. He also has been known to carry modified E-5 Blaster rifle named Grievance Striker, named after his grievances. He also had a DC-17 Pistol Blaster once from one of the evil s during the incident at his lair. In terms of fighting skills, Grievous is really a force to be reckoned with clones, beating up every single one of them his powerful strength. Jedi on the other hand, Grievous has trouble fighting on occasions. One minute, Grievous could the hero the could win, or the hero that could loose against many villains as seen with his archenemy . With his cybernetics, Grievous defends himself from the evil Jedi on various occasions and wasn't too happy when Jedi invaded his new home when looking for Nute Gunray. Sometimes, Grievous could win against them other times, he could be cowardly and run from them but reappear as a stronger hero ever and defeat them. In other words, you will never defeat Grievous as he has stated before, no matter how many times the villains try, Grievous's indestructible body makes immune to all fire attacks and even a ship's laser cannons. A "defeat" of Grievous is basically the heroic General running off from the villains but always comes back and beats the crap of them. Alongside the rest of his heroic stuff, Grievous has a comlink attached to his arm to communicate with his heroic IG-100 MagnaGuards or his stupid driver battle droids. On his right arm, Grievous has built in grappling hook that shoot from miles away and still latch onto things. In terms of strength, Grievous is a superhuman hero. He has superhuman strength to be able to lift up many things a normal human couldn't such as Droidekas or break his way through tons of supply boxes. In some sort of way, Grievous's strength is like Hulk but doesn't use his anger to make him stronger, and instead uses his power against evil but doesn't get mad. History Meeting the TSAB .]] Grievous was on his personal ''Munificent-''class star frigate Force of Commerce over the planet called Mid-Childa. He was inside his room talking to his personal loyal assistant, OOM command battle droid, OOM-1 while drinking coffee. Grievous was talking to OOM-1 about if Mid-Childa was a perfect place to gain for the Confederacy of Independent Systems cause of good. OOM-1 told Grievous that the Mid-Childans could stop the Galactic Republic's Jedi villains with ease since they had magic. Understanding his OOM command droid, Grievous was still worried about them and told his droid to send a detachment of droids down, and not a full full landing craft of droids. OOM-1 followed his General's command and launched a Droch-''class boarding ship full of rocket battle droids. The droids were about to head into Mid-Childa but the L-class warship ''Arthra arrived and greeted them. The 3rd rocket battle droid contacted Grievous as he and OOM-1 were in the hangar of Force of Commerce. The rocket battle droid told Grievous that the Arthra was the government. Surprised by this, Grievous told the rocket battle droid that he would be there and OOM-1 said the government could be evil but Grievous insisted on finding out who they were. He took his personal IG-100 MagnaGuards IG-101 and IG-102 and headed in his personal starfighter Soulless One while his Guards took their respective ''Rogue-''class starfighters. The Soulless One, the Rogues, and the Droch boarded the Arthra's hangar and got out. The Separatist-Confederates were surrounded by TSAB soldiers and Grievous introduced himself, remembering being forced to join the Confederacy by San Hill. A soldier told Grievous they could meet their captain. Inside the Bridge of the Arthra, Grievous and his heroic droids saw the Bridge was similar to the Force of Commerce. Grievous complimented the Bridge's design as Lindy Harlaown faced them. Thinking she was the leader of the government, Grievous questioned her and she just said she was a captain of the Time-Space Administration Bureau'' Arthra'' vessel. Grievous explained the deadly Great Galactic War their were in as an evil republic was trying to take over the Galaxy. He said he came looking for allies. The battle droids were worried for the General's flagship Force of Commerce. Lindy told them that they could leave the Force of Commerce in space and Grievous understood. The Arthra took them into Mid-Childa and Grievous thought Mid-Childa looked like Earth. She told him he greet the members of Riot Force 6. The rocket battle droid pilot though Riot Force 6 would start riots leading to Grievous's anger issue MagnaGuard IG-101 to tell him to stop. Grievous's calmer MagnaGuard, IG-102 was worried as the 2nd and 3rd rocket battle droid mentioned Grievous was forced to lead Separatist Droid Army after Grievous told them to stay on the Arthra. Grievous, remembering the torturous IGBC Chairman San Hill, torturing him into leading the CIS's Droid Army making Grievous not like the CIS fully. He ignored the San Hill's torturing scene in his head and took his IG-100s with him. Meeting Riot Force 6 Grievous and his IG-100 MagnaGuards took their starfighters and landed in front of the fort called Long Arch. When outside, IG-101 and IG-102 were nervous next to Grievous as any other Kaleesh would be. When four ladies arrived to greet them, Grievous shivered thinking how pretty they were. Captain Nanoha Takamachi introduced herself making Grievous blush and studdered his words when saying he was part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. One of the short females, Vita told her members that Grievous was blushing making one of the other taller females named Signum saying indeed he was blushing. Grievous tried to say he was wasn't blushing due to being embarrassed but everyone laughed and Fate Testarossa told Grievous that it was okay to blush. IG-101 told his brother that Grievous was in love and that was a problem. The hot-tempered MagnaGuard asked Nanoha Takamachi if Vita was a kid making Vita angry. Vita was furious and tried to kill IG-101 but he defended himself with his electrostaff. Vita used her Device, Graf Eisen and tried to kill the droid but Grievous jumped in the way saving his Guard's life but waking up in the hospital with a cracked chest. Inside the Long Arch's hospital, Grievous woke into a female's pretty eyes. Thinking he was in Droid Heaven, Grievous asked the female if he was but the female told him he was at the hospital. Trying to remember what happened, Grievous asked the female doctor about it and she responded to him as Vita destroyed his body. Signum, Fate, and Nanoha walked into the room checking on him. He responded he was a little fine as Fate was concerned for his life. Grievous asked where were his MagnaGuards and Signum told him that they were speaking with Mistress Hayate stating that the doctor's name was Shamal and she would heal him. Blushing nervously again with all of the girls around Grievous, the Kaleesh's wondered who they were and they introduced themselves and took care of the wounded hero. Getting Killed Grievous was getting repaired and his heart rate was going up since he was nervous around the mages. Fate said Grievous was blushing and Signum agreed but Grievous tried to deny it since he was scared. Once he told he was nervous around the females, Nanoha told Grievous he could get some rest. While he was resting, Wolkenritter Vita decided to kill Grievous since her Mistress, Hayate Yagami (whom Grievous hasn't met yet) spanked Vita for wounding him. She used her Device Graf Eisen to kill the hero cracking his chest making the mages and IG-100 MagnaGuards from outside rush in. Shamal said to everyone that the chest was cracked and he ws dead. Vita lied on her Device, making Reinforce Zwei torture the Device. IG-101 and IG-102 contacted the'' ''Munificent-''class star frigate ''Force of Commerce and had it send a C-9979 landing craft full of B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, and Armored Assault Tanks. Once landed, battle droid commander OOM-1 commanded them and Hayate took them Grievous. OOM pilot battle droids and Shamal fixed him and soon, Grievous was alive again. Asking what happened, the mages tried to explain just as a new enemy was coming. Grievous asked if it was clones of the evil Galactic Republic but Signum told Grievous it was Type II Gadget Drones, flying variants. Grievous said they must defend Long Arch as fast as they could and the mages, droids, and MagnaGuards took off to the fight while Grievous, Shamal, and the OOM pilot droids stayed behind. The battle The Gadget Drones were headed towards Long Arch and the Confederacy of Independent Systems responded by launching droid starfighters into combat to defend the base. Grievous sadly watched a he wished he could fight but Shamal told him that his battle droids could fight. Once 4 Type II Gadget Drones were headed back towards Lieutenant Colonel Yagami and Air Sergeant Leader Reinforce II, Grievous decided to help them even with his cracked/wounded chest. He went out their and activated a green lightsaber, and a blue lightsaber deflecting the blots from the Drones making them come back and destroy the Drones. After that, he turned off his weapons and held his chest with great pain. Hayate asked Grievous if he was okay and he said he had to rescue his friends. After that, only 10 Drones were left and they were finished off by the Vulture Droids and their vulture droid missiles. The mages returned to ground and Captain Testarossa asked Grievous if he saved their lives and he said they were his friends. He then glanced at Fate's Barrier Jacket complimenting on how it looked cool. Fate, blushing from Grievous's compliment making a jealous Signum. Talking to Fate and Nanoha .]] After they went back inside Long Arch, General Grievous was talking to Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami (noting in his mind that she was pretty) and Air Sergeant Leader Reinforce Zwei (that she was cute) about the deadly Clone Wars and they needed help from the Galactic Republic of evil. Hayate told Grievous they would speak to the TSAB High Council about it later they could help Riot Force 6 for now. After he walked out, Nanoha, Fate, and Signum were waiting for him. Nanoha called him "Grievous-kun", making the Kaleesh confused asking what is a "kun". Nanoha told Grievous to ignore that and they'll be best friends. Grievous then felt feelings in his mind saying that Nanoha was hot, but Fate and Signum were hotter making chose to talk to Fate first. Calling her by her first name and not Captain Testarossa, Grievous shook and then asked if they could talk. Fate agreed but Signum jealously watched. After viewing each others interests, Fate was trying to ask Grievous out but Grievous was so slow, he didn't know what Fate was talking about. At that point, Signum jumped in, stating that Testarossa was thirsty and Grievous was confused. Taking Testarossa away from Grievous, Signum jealously stated that Grievous "digs" her making the Testarossa angry. Since her plans were ruined by Signum, Fate left it alone. Grievous then walked out of the room and Nanoha was waiting for him. Grievous told Nanoha hi and she responded by using "Grievous-kun" again and asked Grievous if he wanted to talk to her now. Confused by this again, Grievous asked Nanoha what she meant and she said like how Grievous talked to Fate. Grievous's faceplate was turning pink and so was Nanoha's face. Grievous agreed to talk to Nanoha and Nanoha jumped into the air and Grievous called her "Nanoha-chan". Nanoha's face curled into a smile and two took off to talk. Going on a Date After awhile, Nanoha Takamachi asked Grievous out on a date. Grievous and Nanoha were soon inside the Command Office talking to Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami and Air Sergeant Major Reinforce Zwei. Hayate asked Grievous if he was ready to go out with Nanoha and he responded with yes. Nanoha stated they were going to have a wonderful time making Reinforce Zwei ask Grievous if they could hang out together instead of him and Takamachi dating. Furious, Nanoha yelled at Zwei but Hayate agreed to Zwei's agreement making Grievous go out with the whole "family". Grievous and Nanoha then left. Grievous was later inside Nanoha's room talking with her alongside OOM-1 and new Kaleesh OOM command battle droid Super's Battle. Grievous asked if Nanoha was alright and she said she was upset at Zwei for getting them to all go out to eat making Nanoha say it was their night. Super's Battle said who cares if was "their" night and said it could be everybody's making OOM-1 say except for Super's Battle. Grievous told his droid subordinates no fighting. Nanoha said she had to go get dressed and so did Grievous have to. As he was walking down the hallway of Long Arch, Grievous ran into the General of the Raging Fire Signum. Signum was excited about all going out to eat. Grievous was nervous of Signum's weird happy behavior. Signum later told Grievous she would see him tonight in a flirty tone making a confused General of the CIS Armed Forces. Going on Dates Grievous was soon dressed and was ready to go. His car was being tested by Super's Battle and his brother B1 battle droid STAP Battle. At night, Grievous later got behind the wheel of his car with Nanoha Takamachi inside the passenger seat. Super's Battle and STAP Battle reported everything was fine at Long Arch. Grievous told them not cause trouble and asked who was the Riot Force 6 member watching them and Super's B responded it was Teana Lanster. STAP B said she was no problem and Grievous had full confidence in his heroic droids. Grievous then started driving and asked his date where they were going. Nanoha explained they were going to Mario's. Grievous then headed to Mario's. Nanoha later put her hand around Grievous's neck making a jealous Fate Testarossa. After they arrived at Mario's, Grievous looked at the restaurant as Vita ran into it. Grievous wondered how Super's Battle, STAP Battle, and Teana were doing and then entered the restaurant alongside his others. Once inside Mario's, Grievous found a large table to fit everyone. Grievous was sitting next to Nanoha, Signum was sitting on the other side of Grievous, Fate was sitting next to Signum, Reinforce Zwei was sitting next to Hayate, Hayate was sitting next to Vita, and Zafira was sitting next to Shamal. A plumber named Mario, walked over to the heroic General's table. Mario gave Grievous and his allies the menus and left. Grievous's eyes were focused on the pizza and Zwei asked if she could share a slice of Grievous's pizza with his food arrived. Grievous, confused by the Unison Device's question, ask Zwei what she meant. Hayate explained that Zwei wanted to share with Grievous and called Grievous "Grievous-kun" making Nanoha mad. Grievous told Nanoha to calm down and Nanoha did, stating she got carried away. Vita just wanted to hurry up and order the drinks making Zwei tell her to shutup since GrieNano were in a conversation. Vita, later had another sinister scheme up her sleeve and lied to Hayate and Grievous, asking if she could use the restroom. Hayate let Vita use the restroom leaving a confused General at Hayate's different callsigns. Grievous then asked 1st Lieutenant Signum and she told Grievous he didn't have to call her 1st Lieutenant Signum and could just call her Signum. She then explained to Grievous, that she and Zafira call Hayate Mistress while Vita, Shamal, and Takamachi, call her Hayate-chan. The Problems Signum's hand was wrapped around Grievous's making Nanoha Takamachi yell. Everyone asked Nanoha what was wrong and she explained Signum was touching her date. Reinforce Zwei transformed into her fair form and flew over to Grievous and Signum seeing what Nanoha was talking about. Grievous then asked Signum why her hands were wrapped around his since is dating Nanoha. Signum then stated she had a confession to make to the Kaleesh General. Grievous asked Signum what she wanted to ask and Zwei slapped Signum and then saying she had a confession to make to the General. Grievous then asked what was Zwei's confession and she said she liked him because he was a caring-compassionate loving General. Grievous blushes from Zwei's comment and started to say that was nice but was cut off by Signum. Signum stated that she liked Grievous and Zwei was too young for Grievous making a furious Zwei. Appearances * (first appearance) * * * (parts only) Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Riot Force 6 Members Category:Confederacy Members Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborgs